Morning
by Crazy Chick 963
Summary: All cloud wanted was to get up and make breakfast...his lover has other ideas... leonxcloud Yaoi. LEMON!


**A/n- my FIRST ever yaoi fic T.T I hope its good…**

**This is a leonxcloud LEMON!!!! MXM Slash yaoi whatever you want to call it!**

**You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own them unfortunately…yup…me no own…I do in my head though…X3 lol**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Cloud sighed snuggling closer into the warm chest in front of him. A smile landed on his face as the arms around him tightened slightly and a face snuggled deeper into his blond spikes. he looked over at the clock sighing, time to get up...A muffled voice vibrated against his scull.

"What was that Leon?" he asked.

"Go to sleep cloud," Leon responded gently.

Cloud shrugged "There's no point I have too get up in a minute anyway." In all honesty he really didn't want to get up and leave the safety and warmth of Leon's embrace but…it was his turn to cook breakfast.

"Screw getting up…to tired."

Cloud frowned and tried to wriggle out of the confining arms. Leon growled in response grabbing his waist and flipping him quickly so that Leon was straddling him.

"Leon!" cloud whined "I think four rounds is enough!"

"Shut up…" Leon growled before crashing his mouth onto cloud.

Cloud moaned into the kiss. Leon smirked breaking it silently as he moved onto his neck, kissing and nipping at the fair skin. He moved his hands up the well toned chest teasing the nubs of his nipples lightly with his thumb and fore finger.

Cloud moaned again wrapping his arms around Leon's neck.

"l-Leon stop!" cloud stuttered.

Leon smirked leaning down he whispered into clouds ear, "why don't we just move on to the main event to speed things up then?"

The question was rhetorical of course but cloud could do little too object as Leon's hands had already reached down too his aching need, his back stretching making his erection brush against his leg. Cloud bucked hit hips. He moaned and gasped as Leon moved the finger inside of him.

One of Leon's hands wrapped around clouds arousal while the other gently penetrated his tight heat. Cloud bucked gasping as Leon entered to fingers scissoring inside of him.

Cloud almost screamed out as one of the fingers lightly graced his prostrate. Leon smirked down at him capturing his lips as his third finger joined the rest. His teeth pulled at clouds lower lip as he broke the kill.

"Le-Leon please!" cloud gasped to consumed by lust to realize he was doing exactly what Leon wanted. With a sly smile Leon abided. He removed his fingers from cloud. Gently he raised both of his lovers legs over his shoulders and positioned him self at the opening. He groped around the bedside table for the lube before quickly opening the bottle and spread a generous amount on himself.

Gently he pushed himself past the first tight ring of muscle, gasping at the tightness. He pushed himself all the way in just as gently. He waited for a moment for cloud to get used to the feeling.

"you ready?" he asked quietly kissing the others jaw. Cloud nodded.

Leon started a slow pace moving in and out of the other and making him wither beneath him. "Leon…please…faster…" cloud whispered through breaths as he started lifting his hips to meet Leon's thrusts.

Leon quickly obliged making every thrust quick and hard. Cloud soon keeping up with the pace lifted his hips again to meet each thrust. With one hand cloud reached down and tended to his own erection. Leon gasped at the sight realizing cloud was getting close. He moved his lust filled eyes onto clouds gentle features before bending down and capturing his soft lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss was broken as cloud came calling out Leon's name; he slumped down to the mattress. It only took a few more thrusts for Leon to come, spilling his seed inside cloud. He flopped on top of the other, riding the orgasm to the last minute.

Cloud having got over his ran a hand gently through the brown locks. "I love you."

Leon smiled against the others neck. "I love you more…"

Cloud groaned "don't start that again."

Leon chuckled as he moved of cloud. "What happened to breakfast anyway?"

"Screw breakfast!" Leon laughed as he wrapped his arms round the other.

"But cloud," he whispered "its only 3am,"

"Leon…"cloud whined. That was the second time that week his lover had changed the clock and seduced him into sex.

"Oh don't pretend you don't love it!"

At that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Ok so I'm done torturing you all now…don't flame and review if you want :D thanks for reading!**


End file.
